A vehicle stowage assembly is known in the usual manner and is particularly described in document U.S. Pat. No. 8,449,001, comprising:
a housing having an opening,
a door that is mobile in relation to the housing between a closed position in which the door closes the opening of said housing and an open position in which it releases the opening of said housing,
a retaining device comprising:                a ferromagnetic element,        a permanent magnet, the ferromagnetic element and the permanent magnet being provided for one to be on the housing and the other to be on the door, the permanent magnet being magnetically coupled to the ferromagnetic element when the door is in a closed position, such that a magnetic attraction with a nominal value is effected between the housing and the door in the closed position,        an electromagnet magnetically coupled to the ferromagnetic element and/or to the permanent magnet, and        a control unit to control the electromagnet.        
Such a stowage assembly is satisfactory, but requires a compromise to be made between an electromagnet procuring high magnetic attraction to prevent the unintentional opening of the door and a less expensive electromagnet procuring less magnetic attraction.
On the other hand, such a stowage assembly tends to generate a slamming noise when the door abuts against the edge of the housing in the closed position. The presence of damping devices in elastomer, rubber or a similar material reduces this noise, but generates in return a force opposing the force created by magnetic attraction when the door is in a closed position.